


只吃了一口的早饭

by tomoshibi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean Winchester, M/M, Top Sam Winchester
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 18:52:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19091026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomoshibi/pseuds/tomoshibi
Summary: 命题小作文！一个普通的地堡清晨。





	只吃了一口的早饭

Dean Winchester在非猎魔期间才不愿意早起，但是今天也许是个例外。  
他首先是感到饥饿。肠胃蠕动着吵个不停，越来越靠近鼻尖的烤培根香气对吵闹声可是一点帮助都没有。他的大脑叫嚣着不愿意动弹，可是身体已经开始尝试得到食物的关爱，迷迷糊糊间他听见熟悉的声音让他张开嘴，然后一块温度适中的香喷喷的培根就被喂进嘴里。  
噢上帝，这简直太美味了。他在心里默默赞叹，他的表情一定泄露了他的心声，因为紧接着就有低低的笑声响起，这次是在耳边。  
“好吃吗，Dean.”  
Dean的眼睛还没法睁开，他的眼皮太沉重了，天知道他这个没良心的弟弟昨天把他折腾到几点睡的。但是看上去精力异常旺盛的年轻人一点都不满足，因为当他正准备开口回答的时候，脱口而出的却是一句呻吟。Sam大的过分的手按在他早晨因为生理反应而稍微抬头的部位上不紧不慢的揉搓，惊得他小小的弹起，又被疲惫的身体给拉回床上。  
“去你的Sam...你他妈还没玩够吗...唔！”  
Sam隔着薄薄的睡裤加大了揉捏的力度，手心的热度一路从他的阴茎烧到脸上。现在Dean也不可能睡得着了，他半睁着眼睛喘气，还试图用几乎没力气的手把他烦人的弟弟推开。结果却是被强壮的大手握住两个手腕按在头顶。他还想反驳，Sam咬了一口他的鼻尖，沉声说：“别动。”  
操，这个该死的控制狂！  
Sam沿着臀缝下滑，手指戳着小穴的边缘，被操了一晚上的洞口十分松软，没有清洗过的精液很快把睡裤晕开一片深色。他直接将手指送入，柔软的布料摩擦在敏感的肠道上依然显得过分刺激，Dean控制不住的尖叫出声，双手紧紧揪住堆在头顶的枕头。  
Sam似乎很满足哥哥的反应，将手指慢慢增加到三根，旋转着前进到深处，每一个细小的动作都因为布料的摩擦带来又麻又痒的感受，Dean不自觉的扭着腰，却不知道自己是想逃开还是想要更多一点，抑制不住的呻吟声从紧咬住下唇的缝隙间漏出。白热的火花从Sam触碰的每一个角落炸裂开来，扩散到身体的每一个角落。  
“你他妈的就不能直接操我...!呜...是不是没吃早饭！”Dean强忍住呜咽，想要假装恶狠狠的语气实际上却是沙哑而微弱的仿佛气音，声音里都是掩饰不住的情欲。  
“我确实没吃早饭啊，我的那一口培根不是喂给你了吗。”Sam眨着眼睛，狗狗眼看上去又委屈又无辜，最后一个音落下之前他已经扯掉了哥哥的睡裤，压开Dean的双腿将自己巨大的阴茎一口气冲到最深处。  
Dean哭喊着射了出来，而Sam在那停滞了一会似乎是享受高潮中紧窒的温暖，然后才凶狠的动作起来。这不是他今天第一次高潮，当然也不会是最后一次。  
Dean最后一次转头看了一眼放在床头柜上还散发着香气的，只吃了一口的早饭，绝望的叹了口气，然后思维再次被拉入这场地堡清晨无休止的性爱游戏里。


End file.
